Selfish
by Hoshino-chan
Summary: In which where Natsu is extremely selfish over Lucy. Contains foreplay but no full lemons though.


**Selfish.  
** ;In which our dense fire breather is extremely selfish about his possession.

"Come on ! Natsu , you can't keep hogging my time, I need to have fun too!" The blond mage sighed , leaning her head onto her table - A sign of tiredness of trying to convince her fire-breathing teammate into letting her go to the town-famous club tonight.

Erza had forced Lucy into going to the girls-only gathering at the town-famous club , with the shimmering glare that Erza gave when Lucy refused , the celestial mage could only agree to it before the redhead dragging her to choose out the clothes for tonight's gathering.

"Erza's going to kill me if I didn't went ! Natsu , Please !" The blond spoke , frustrated , annoyed that Natsu has just been shaking his head ; refusing to let her go to the gathering. Frustrated , the blond mage slams her hands on the table , startling Natsu."Come to think of , why am I asking you for permission ? I don't belong you and I have the rights to chase after the freedom I want." Lucy said , with a hint of a great amount of anger.

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed , inhaling the smell of sweets and home. His brows frowned as Lucy makes another attempt of trying to convince him into letting her going to that dangerous. Natsu knew perfectly well that with the body of a sex god , Lucy could easily get guys hitting on her like a tsunami. He hated that fact that he can't have Lucy all to himself , ever since after the battle of the infinite clock , Natsu found out that his nightmare wasn't starving to death or not being able to fight anymore.

His nightmare was _Losing Lucy. Losing Lucy to another guy , another girl , another animal ,another thing._

He grinded his teeth together as he thought of the possibility of Gray and Lucy getting together. Although it was just a imaginary scene , Natsu can't help but to get angry and almost burning Lucy's bed. In his mind , his was prying Gray off Lucy as Lucy clapped her hands together , thanking Natsu with a sweet smile. Reality doesn't work his way though , whenever Gray got a little closer to Lucy , Natsu burns up in fire , ready to punch Gray before Lucy stopping them both from a fight again.

Natsu can't help but to feel sad , "Are you fine with Gray touching you? I'm not , I don't like it." he always has this thoughts racing in his mind. Back to the present where Natsu found Lucy babbling some reason to convince Natsu , Natsu could only smirk at the back of his mind , 'Your reasons won't work , I'm not letting you go.' he thought , a small smile creep up his face.

His thoughts was all broken when Lucy said, " Come to think of , why am I asking you for permission ? I don't belong you and I have the rights to chase after the freedom I want." He starts to panic , 'Don't go , don't escape away from me , don't go !'

He saw Lucy getting into her bath , saying something about her leaving as soon as she gets out of the bath. Panicking , Natsu stood up from her bed , lean against her bathroom door ; an attempt to not let her out. 'What do I do ? What do I do?" Natsu scratched his face , leaving bloodied lines across his cheeks. His pupils widened when he hears Lucy's plan of staying with Erza for a week because she thought that she needed time away from Natsu.

"Why do you need time away from me ? Why do you want to stay away from me?" Natsu asked , worried and angry. His hands wraps around his another hands , "Don't leave me , please , Lucy , please.." he chanted as if it was a prayer.

Tears started to flow down his cheeks , his worries gets the best of him. "Why do you want to leave me ? Why ..? Luce.." His voice seems to gets a octave lower as his bangs shadowed over his eyes.

Natsu then remember what Hazack said to him when he went on a solo mission with Happy.

 _Hazack ; the fortune teller said , "Birds flies, she love the skies ,you won't be able to catch her down." Natsu tensed at the pause of Hazack's words ,_

 _"Even if you're a dragon."_

 _Natsu eyes' widened as he felt so much fear at that moment , he asked ,"What do you mean..?" Sighing , the fortune teller shakes his head , "You won't be able to have her to all yourself , even if you are a person with authority."Natsu's relaxed hands formed into a fist , keep silence._

 _"Natsuu , that means that you can't have food all to yourself , food must be shared around!" Happy innocently said , not understanding what the fortune teller meant. "It's not about food young cat , it's something more." Hazack gently pet Happy's head as he smiled. Looking at Natsu's shadowed face , the fortune teller seems to understand somethings , "That will be 1,000 jewels , thanks." The fortune teller knew to quick shunned away the pissed fire breathing animal away._

 _"Beware , young mage in Fairytail , his anger not to be taken a joke by."The fortune teller said , his cloak covering his face. In the lacrima in front of him , he said ,_

 _"A star drops from heaven , to hell in the name of Love."_

"Are you trying to fly again..?" Natsu asked , a voice of sinster. "Natsu? You said something?" Lucy asked , not knowing what is to coming soon. "Nope , nothing. Come out quickly." He warned , walking over to the bed.

Natsu lies onto her bed , gaining some sense back. His mind races with thoughts again , thoughts of Lucy crying if he took her roughly. His princess wasn't really exposed to man afterall , "Maybe I should to drop her a few more hints before I explode huh..."

 _"Don't worry , I'm closing the cage soon."_ Natsu smirked.

"What did you say? Anyways , get out , I need to change." Lucy plainly said , probably still angry from the previous accident. "Do you really need to go?" Natsu pleaded again , his patience running out. "Of course. I told you before , I want to have fun and my own freedom okay. I know we are teammates but this is just suffocating me." Lucy harshly said , due to the stubbornness of Natsu.

Natsu stay silent , seemingly shocked of what Lucy said. Angry and hurt , he said , "I'm just to protect you because you can't fight off those guy that flirts you after all !" regretting his words right after that , Natsu eyes' widened as he looked at Lucy. Lucy was in the way of just getting her dress up her knees , her eyes widen in shock then looked at Natsu.

"You meant that.. I'm weak..?" Lucy slowly spit out this word , those wasn't words to her , they were as if Knifes poking through her heart. She had loved Natsu ever since she came into Fairytail , these girls-only gathering was also for Lucy to prepare to confess to Natsu. With those words , Lucy find herself dropping into hell , with a shattered heart.

 _"You are just_ _ **Selfish**_ _."_ Lucy said , turning her head away from Natsu , tears flowing down her cheeks like a broken tap.

Natsu could only sit on the bed , shocked and hurt at what Lucy just said , "I'm _**Selfish**_...?" He doubted himself.

 _"Selfish."_

 _"You can't catch her down , even if you are a dragon."_

Terrified by those words , Natsu slipped into another trance.

 _"Natsu!" Natsu heard his name as he turned away from the curve of Lucy's neck. "What the hell was that ?!" yet Natsu didn't budge as he continued staring at Lucy's sleeping face._

 _"Natsu ! Erza's calling you!" Gray walks towards Natsu , touching his on the shoulder before Natsu turns back with a hard glare on his face ,"What do you want?" , talking to Erza behind of Gray. Juvia sensing the danger , quickly pulled Gray away , "Gray-sama , it's dangerous." she warned._

 _Gray could tilt his head as he turns to watch Erza's demonic side appears again , he shivered again but was once more surprised when Natsu doesn't even seems scared. "HOW COULD YOU PUNCH OUR CILENT JUST FOR THE FACT THAT SHE ACCIDENTALLY TOUCH LUCY'S BOOBS ?" Erza roared , Natsu , not seemingly scared , stood up from his seat._

 _Glaring at Erza before he spoke , "She touched_ _ **MY LUCY**_ _, what makes you think that I will not go on a rampage?" Erza shivered at the cold facade of Natsu before Master realising what's happening. "Erza , come up , I will have a word with you and later , Natsu." He ordered before jumping on the stairs , "Oh yes , Levy , come up too."_

 _Levy looked up from her book with a worried expression , "Are you okay , shrimp?" Gajeel moved closer towards , asking. Levy blushes as she nodded , grabbing a few books before running up the stairs. Gajeels picks up the rest of the scattered books , eyes widening at its' content , "Dragon's Habit's and Behaviours." , "Mating season for Dragons." , "Dragons of different elements"_

 _"What's happening.." Gajeel thought for awhile before noticing the difference in air , "Natsu.." he directed his eyes at Natsu's direction where Natsu sat protectively around the sleeping Lucy._

 _"Is Salamander going through Mating season..?"Gajeel wondered before Master called him up too._

 _"What's up ?" Gajeel and Erza asked only to be replied with silence. "Well , based on the actions and behaviour of Natsu to Lucy.. We suspect that he's in Mating season now.." , "but he's only 18..mating season doesn't starts till 20..and that's if he found a mate." Gajeel retorted back._

 _"That's the problem. Lucy might be Natsu's mate ,but the age doesn't tally" Master said , looking at Levy whose eyes were scheming through books as quickly as possible. "Found it." Levy said , finally looking up from the thick books. "Natsu's going through something called as a Hysteric time , this situation only happens to Fire Dragons and of course Fire Dragon Slayer , it's a period of time that lasts for a year and only stops 1 year before the start of its' mating season. This period is to make sure that the mate of the dragon doesn't gets steal away or likes someone else. Dragons at this period are_ _ **extremely dangerous, possessive, selfish**_ _._ _ **"**_ _Levy paused , looking up at everyone in office._

 _"So it means that Natsu is turning selfish of Lucy?" Erza asks , "Well let's say if Erza were to invite Lucy out on a mixer or even just a small girls-only gathering._ _ **Natsu will go on a rampage and will try every way to not let Lucy out. He sort of turning into a yandere**_ _" Levy explained , shaking._

 _"Yandere?" Erza questioned again , "_ _ **Psycho lover**_ _." Levy added on. Erza's eyes widened along with shock , "He's as if a mad person and is_ _ **Mad about Lucy**_ _." Gajeel added on , sighing._

 _"Then , that will be bad ! I invited her to girls-only gathering to give her advice on how to confess to Natsu." Erza shouted , Gajeel eyes widened ,_ _ **"RIGHT WHEN LEVY SAID IT'S DANGEROUS?!"**_ _he said , not believing the fact that Erza has just done a thing to pissed Natsu off._

 _"Sorry , I will make sure that she's safe." Erza apologised._

 _Master only brushed them off with a wave of a hand as they stood up , leaving. "I hope they know the ways of saving Lucy." Master prayed in his mind. "Gramps , you called me?" Natsu came up , talking in a serious tone._

 _"Well , if you already know , then you should just keep your hands off and let Lucy be with me." Natsu said in a matter-of-fact tone , angered , the small old man warned , "I know you are having a hard time , don't you hurt Lucy. Please don't be_ _ **selfish**_ _, she belongs to the guild , not only you. I want you to know that clearly that don't you ever dare step into the ways of a_ _ **yandere lover**_ _."_

 _"She may or may not love you. But she's still part of this big family , don't go berserk." Master warned once , Natsu declared , "She will love me. And she belongs to only me , not Erza , not Gray , not even Happy." Makarov's eyes widened as he warned with a louder voice , "She may belong to you , but she shall always be protected by the guild."_

 _Pissed , Natsu roared , "_ _ **SHE'S MINE**_ _! NO ONE SHALL GET THEIR HANDS ON HER!' Flames bursts from Natsu's fist as Master glared at him. Natsu stops his actions as he turned away , walking down. "May Love protects Lucy and Natsu." the small old man prayed._

Snapping out from his trance , Natsu finds himself on Lucy's bed , covered with blanket as his cheeks had medicines applied on them. "Did Lucy did that..?" He looked around , panicking at Lucy's scent get further and further away. "LUCY ! LUCY ! LUCY !" He chant her name , only to find her staring at him as she gets another high heels up her slim feet.

"What ? Bye." Lucy only replied plainly as she walked away. Fearing , Natsu flips the blanket off , running towards Lucy. Lucy froze at her place , fearing the running figure of Natsu. His eyes showed desperation and madness , his hands were as if cage that wished for Lucy to stay in them. Lucy quickly unlock her door as she fumbled with the keys out of fear , "DON'T GO." those words was supposed to sound sweet yet it didn't , fearfully , Lucy turns back only to find Natsu's face staring right back at her.

Although Natsu didn't had a terrifying face of blood or anything normally feared by people but the madness in his eyes was making every fibre in Lucy's body shivering. "Y-yes..?" Lucy slowly asked , still fearing the madness she sees in Natsu's eyes.

" _Were you trying to escape from me..?"_ he spoke with such dread as the hands of Lucy that was giving distance between Natsu's chest and Lucy's chest shook. "N-no..I told you I was going off.." Lucy retorted , " _SO YOU WERE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME AGAIN RIGHT?"_ Natsu roared in her face.

Scared , Lucy could only flinched at his words , cowering her face away from him.

 _"Oops. Sorry I scared you."_ Natsu strokes Lucy's face in a form of apology yet Lucy doesn't budge. "Nngh!" Lucy groaned as Natsu lifted her head up , staring right into her eyes. Tears starts to bubbled in Lucy's eye as if she just faced her worst fear. " _I'm sorry , I didn't meant to make you cry.."_ Natsu apologised once more , stroking her face with his face.

"Do you know how much _**I love you**_ ?" Natsu asked , glaring at Lucy as she just stood at her spot , not saying anything at all. "Let me go , please." Lucy plead again , hoping to see the dense-yet-adorable Natsu come back.

 _"Stop trying to fly ,_ _ **You're mine**_ _."_ Natsu warned again , before he embraces Lucy in a tight bear hug ; a form of telling her that he's not letting her go.

A click was heard in Natsu's mouth as Lucy's fearful eye moved to the side of her eyes , noting something wrapped in Natsu's tongue. 'What...?' Lucy thought as she struggles to put some distance between her and Natsu.

"What do you want-Mmh!" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's lips attacking her , "Mmhh-Ahh-" She was startled by Natsu's rough tongue push her lips apart eagerly , Lucy feel bitterness spread through her mouth before realising Natsu has gave her sleeping pills to swallow.

Looking up with hazy eyes , Lucy's eyes was faced with Natsu's maniac face. "What the hell..." She cursed before falling backwards without the support of Natsu , she falls over her legs as the high heels makes it worse , Lucy find herself trapped.

Her legs were bruised and it hurts.

Her mind was hazy and ready to shut down any sooner.

"Save me...someone.." She hoped for anyone to save her at this moment.

" _ **Don't speak of other's name ever again**_ _."_ Natsu warns her before smirking as Lucy's eye falls shut _._

 _"Lucy , Lucy , now you will_ _ **belong to me forever**_ _.."_ Natsu said as he flip her over his shoulder , walking towards the bed.Lucy lets a tear down her cheeks as she completely lost consciousness.

The drugged blond mage wakes up from her long sleep to find that she has slept through another day. Her arms wraps around herself , in fear of that Natsu might has actually did touch her or do something to her. "Don't worry , I didn't do anything. It's no fun when you aren't awake." Natsu only said before running towards the bed, making Lucy grip on the bed harder.

 _"_ _ **Are you scared of me?"**_ He asked.

Lucy's pupils enlarges as she stared at him , and shook her head , taking Natsu by surprise. "You aren't scared of me?" she shook her head once more , Natsu then widened his smile , "That's good _**, don't you ever dare to escape from me again."**_

"Now...can you let me go...?" Lucy says , pushing Natsu away , wanting some privacy for herself. "No. I will never let you go." Natsu warned , pushing himself onto Lucy. His fiery breath burns across Lucy's ear as her ears burns red , Natsu chuckled , "Cute."

Embarrassed , Lucy turns around , covering her ears away from Natsu. Natsu stops her in the halfway as he wraps his hands around her breast , startling Lucy , "W-what?!" , "Nothing , I just like your breast." Natsu nuzzled his face around the curve of Lucy neck , earning in small moan from Lucy.

Having to hear that , Natsu's shaft harden as he stick his hips nearer to Lucy's as he slowly grind himself on Lucy's hips. Having to feel to hardness of Natsu's junior , Lucy tries to move away but was stopped by Natsu who pinched her nipples through her clothes. Lucy lets out a short pained-pleasured moan , "Annghh!" which encouraged Natsu on.

Natsu twisted his fingers around Lucy's nipple as Lucy lets out short , small whimper , "Ahhnngg.." , "Do you like it..?" Natsu asked with a seductive voice. His continued rubbing his hands across Lucy's nipples as Lucy arched her back , satisfying the need of being closer for Natsu. Natsu grinded his hips against Lucy's butt as he lowly groan , "Uhh...Lucy..Lucy..." Lucy's nipples and ears perked up at the low groan that Natsu just made.

Natsu adds on the force on Lucy's nipple as he teased the stiff pink peaks , Natsu starts making low groans as his junior increase in size. Shocked , Lucy remembered that she has to hold on to her sanity in order to escape from Natsu.

 _"The pleasure is too hard to not feel it..."_ she thought.

Lucy finds herself in a sticky situation as Natsu sticks his tongue out , licking her neck in so much delight. " _Do you know how much I waited just to taste this neck...?"_ Natsu asks as he latch his mouth onto Lucy's neck , biting her as hard as possible , creating a fang mark where Natsu sucks and licks on for the wound to heal.

"Ahhgh!" Lucy screamed in terror and pain , a burning sensation burns up in her neck as she twisted her body around , Natsu grabs her face in place as he push a forceful kiss down onto Lucy's lips. Lucy tries to shift her head to get Natsu off her face but Natsu just held her chin so strongly that it wouldn't budge at all.

"Mmhhphh!" Lucy tried to make a protest as Natsu growled , " _Stop trying , do you how much I've waited just for this lips? Don't you think that I don't know that you were just pretending to succumb to me so that you can escape later._ _ **You are not going anywhere , you're mine.**_ _"_

Natsu takes off his scarf as he smirked , covering Lucy's eyes. Lucy's sense immediately heighten at the loss of one of its' most important senses. "Natsuu.." She tried to plead , " _ **You're mine**_ _."_ Natsu only replied her with the word of dominance.

He had planned to dominate her ever since the start.

" _ **You're mine."**_

This words repeated through Lucy's mind and her bed that night.

Moans and Low growls represent how Natsu has succeed in making his prey succumb to him.

Screams and Shouts represent how Lucy hated the fact that she was taken this way , how she will monopolized.

 _"Lucy?"_ Natsu called out to the blond girl lying beside him , facing away from him. Lucy only replied with silence as Natsu frowned , he was saddened by the fact that Lucy didn't loved him back.

 _"_ _ **I love you**_ _."_ He said , hugging her closer.

A tears dripped from Lucy's eyes as she replied.

 _"_ _ **Yeah."**_


End file.
